Vanessa starts counting at 22, and she counts by fives. If 22 is the 1st number that Vanessa counts. what is the 8th number that she counts?
What is the first number that she counts? $22$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&22 + 5 \\ &= 27\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&22 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 22 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 32\end{align*}$ What is the 8th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&22 + (7\times5) \\ &= 22 + 35 \\ &= 57\end{align*}$